dorkdiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcy Simms
'''Marcy Simms '''is a good friend of Nikki, Chloe and Zoey. She is a self proclaimed dork who moved to Westchester from Boise, Idaho. History In Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Smart Miss Know-It-All , Marcy signs up to be part of the Westchester Country Day News staff. She partners up with MacKenzie to work on the fashion column. MacKenzie is very rude to Marcy and makes fun of the way she dresses. Marcy writes a letter to Miss Know-It-All saying that she has no new friends at school and that she misses Idaho. At the end of the book, Marcy sees Brianna's newspaper and discovers that MacKenzie threw Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey in a storage closet to prevent them from competing in the Holiday On Ice show. Marcy uses this information to get rid of MacKenzie, and to save Nikki and her friends from the drama In Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Dorky Drama Queen, Marcy is mention when MacKenzie receives a letter about a girl insecure about getting braces. MacKenzie believes that the letter was from Marcy, which was later proven untrue when Nikki tries to apologize to Marcy. In Dork Diaries: Tales from a Not-So-Perfect Pet Sitter, it was relieved that she is now an office assistant. Marcy agreed to hide the Holly and her puppies in Principal Winston's office for the day. But at the end of the day, she opened the cage and let the dogs out, and they trashed his office. However, Max Crumbly took the blame and saved them from being apprehended. Marcy adopted one of the puppies. Personality Marcy seems very sensitive because she began to cry when Mr. Zimmerman began to yell at the newspaper staff. She likes fashion, sewing, and writing. While Marcy didn't stand up to MacKenzie, she finds out about Nikki's dilemma and she stood up for them. Marcy is considered a very reliable person. Appearence Marcy has a slender body which usually goes into overalls or unfashionable clothes. She has short hair with a part in the middle. She has eyes that curve downward, which are very similar to the eyes of Brianna, Zoey, Mrs. Maxwell and Jessica. She wears oval-shaped glasses and has braces. In book 9, she said that she'd be getting her braces removed soon. Relationships Family All is that is known about Marcy's family is that she has six year-old brother who is in the same class as Nikki's younger sister, Brianna. And that she is born in Idaho, Boise Friends Marcy's friends include Nikki Maxwell, Chloe Garcia, and Zoey Franklin. Nikki helped Marcy get an invite to Brandon Roberts's party. When Nikki, Zoey, and Chloe were about to face consequences because of MacKenzie's manipulation, Marcy saved them by recording MacKenzie's almost response when she asks that she locked the three in the storage room in book 4. Marcy wanted to be friends with MacKenzie Hollister until she realized how rude and vain she was. Love Interest It is stated that Marcy has a crush on Tyler, someone that she met on holiday, in Nikki's blog. He seemed to like Marcy back and gave her a gift. She might also have a crush on Max Crumbly because she was acting flirtacious. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Book characters Category:Blog characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Protagonists Category:Dork Category:Brune/Brunette Category:Crush Category:Unpopular Category:Book 5 Category:Book 8 Category:Book 9 Category:Book 10 Category:Cute Category:Book 6 Category:Blog posts Category:Book and Blog Characters Category:Friends of Nikki Category:Friends of Brandon Category:Mr.Simms Category:Mrs.Simms Category:Younger Brother Category:Nikki Maxwell Category:Chloe Garcia Category:Zoey Franklin Category:Tyler Category:Max Crumbly Category:Other